Shiller Flaskglazier
Shiller Flaskglazier (age 40) is a novice adventurer, student of the fel arts, and gnomish activist. History Born Shiller Flaskglazier and aged 40 years, Shiller was born to two lab assistants who lived in Gnomeregan. His birth surname is Flaskglazier, a marker for the incredible craftsmanship practiced by his great grandfather in creating flasks. Through multiple generations, Shiller's family-line has been tasked with lab maintenance under many an engineer. As such, his parents have always considered themselves to be of modest means and their ambitions have never had the chance to flourish given their place in gnomish society and limited resources therein. Through Shiller's early adult years he would take on this tradition of lab work and worked alongside his father in a lab as a research assistant to a middling engineer. During the fall of Gnomeregan, Shiller's only living relatives perished during the tragic events that beset the city or soon after. His father perished during a trogg attack on the lab he and Shiller worked together in. During the attack, Shiller's father sacrificed himself to distract the troggs so that Shiller and several other research assistants could make an escape. Several gnomes were tasked with going back to the lab where Shiller worked in after the trogg incursion there, in order to recover any research that was still salvageable after the incident. The recovery team succeeded in securing many valuable research materials and brought back the remains of those who perished. The tattered remnants of what was left of the corpse belonging to Shiller's father are said to haunt Shiller to this day. As the Trogg invasion worsened, Shiller blamed the events and tragedy that had befallen his people and family on the folly of what he would term a "try-hard king". Shiller thought the decision to use radiation to counter the Trogg invasion was a foolish idea that doomed his people to extinction. At this point, Shiller's only remaining relative was his mother and they struggled to escape the city as the city became uninhabitable from radiation and the ever-growing trogg menace. His mother pooled most of the resources left to their family to get Shiller out of the city first. She assured Shiller she would rejoin him on the other side. Several days later, she did emerge from Gnomeregen to join Shiller. However, she was merely a husk of her former self doomed to spewing irradiated bile until she passed away several days after their brief reunion Current Events - Entries from Shiller's Diary Year 25 As a new adventurer I strike out into the hostile unknown to study the fel. After the tragic events that have beset my family I have turned to the fel as the only way to counter the cruelty and harshness of the world and protect myself and my allies. In addition, I have never forgiven Mekkatorque for his foolish decision-making and regard him as a corrupt tyrant who ignores the plight of those in gnomish society born to less. I hope to use any knowledge I gain over the fel to be able to work from the outside-in to challenge the current gnomish political order and help to prevent our people from giving way to an extinction level event. I am skeptical of the veracity of some of the claims pushed by the upper echelon of gnomish society about the horde and believe the alliance has some blame in antagonizing horde aggression. I think further observation is needed to determine if the Horde is truly as hostile to our interests as some claim. Category:Characters Category:Gnome